This invention relates to a gas flow detector.
Inflammable gases such as liquid petroleum gas (LPG) are used for purposes such as cooking, refrigeration, and water heating in boats and in recreational vehicles of many types such as caravans and campers. Inflammable gases are also used in industry as well as holiday homes and cottages which are not supplied with electricity.
Such gases are heavier than air and if there is a leak the gases accumulate in the bottom of the boat, at the caravan floor, in a basement, etc. depending on where the gas supply is located. Even a minute leak can result, over a period of time, in gas collecting in sufficient volume to give rise to a potentially explosive mixture.
Conventionally there is a shut-off valve and regulator at the gas bottle but, once the bottle is in use, this valve is generally left open. It is thus of no value in preventing escape of gas through an open but unlit burner, through a pilot light that is out, or through a leak in a pipe or a pipe fitting.
The present invention seeks to provide a detector which is sensitive to very low rates of gas flow and thus reacts should there be a slow leak from the gas system.